Unforgettable
by thwipthwipity
Summary: Boy meets Girl. Thank you, Joker.


Sitting in a cold, damp chair in a cold, damp room is something most people preferred not to do on their Saturday nights. For Richard Grayson however, this was starting to become a common occurrence. This was the what, second kidnapping this month?

Sighing, he fidgeted around and let out a small whimper when the ropes dug into his wrists. Dick tried looking around, _observing his surroundings_, as Batman had taught him- but realized it was useless because he was blindfolded. That didn't stop him from trying to wriggle out of his bonds though.

He became still again, someone was opening the door.

A high-pitched giggle entered the room, "_Dickey boy_! _So_ glad you could make it!" Dick winced as the Joker's horrible laughter filled his ears. Robin himself had never met the Joker, Batman would always claim he wasn't ready. Dick frowned slightly to himself, what was so _crazy_ about this guy that-

The blindfold was ripped from his face.

With sudden stark realization- he understood why Batman was so apprehensive about him meeting the Joker.

The man's presence _screamed_ insane. His eyes, though constantly shifting around the room, seemed to focus on him only- but the strange thing was that Dick saw no reflection in them. As if the light had been snuffed out _years_ ago.

His ever present grin that marked his face turned deadly, "Why aren't you _smiling_," he hissed in Dick's ear, yellow teeth baring against flesh sickeningly, "don't you get the _joke_?"

Dick's eyes widened and nodded his head furiously.

"Good! So I was thinking and," Joker started twirling a crowbar that had magically appeared in his hand, "_why don't we play a game_? I'll tell ya' what, if you can give me an answer to any question I ask, _Mr.I-Like-Hitting-Things_ here," he emphasised his crowbar, "won't get to have any _fun_."

Dick slowly nodded, _where was Batman_?

Joker's grin widened, and he pretended to think- tapping his crowbar into his hand every few moments.

"What are the security codes to get into the Wayne Enterprises storage vault?"

"How-!"

_Thwak!_

Dick's kneecap busted. Tears traitorously streamed down his face, but he remained silent except for a low moan._ Batman!_

"_I just need answers, boy_," Joker gritted out, but in a much lighter tone he continued, "Though, I guess since you _are _just nine years you wouldn't have the answer to that!" The man started laughing. First, a small titter, but then- it was just horribly loud, hysterical even. Joker didn't even seem to be laughing at his previous statement, he was just doing it to.. do it.

Dick suppressed a shiver that wanted so badly to crawl down his spine.

"Oh well!" His eyes turned deadly again, "That's just too bad!"

The Joker raised his crowbar again, when suddenly, the window adjacent to him crashed. A dark shadow practically flew inside and landed on top of the madman.

"_Batsy_!" He shrieked as he parried Batman's punches easily, "So nice of you to join us! I was just telling little Richard here-!"

Batman sent a solid punch to the Joker's head, knocking him unconscious instantly. The deafening _crack_ was heard ringing throughout the room.

Quickly, Bruce undid the bindings around his so-_ward_ and scooped him into a hug. Even though Dick wasn't making any noise, his silent tears and shaking said it all. Mindful of his knee, Batman softly whispered into his ear; "Eu sunt aici, e în regulă,"**(1)**.

Dick nodded softly, as he wasn't really up to speaking at the moment.

* * *

Being woken up to make a small statement to the police is never a fun thing.

Batman had mysteriously 'disappeared' as soon as he handed Dick over to the police, making Bruce Wayne's entrance all the more noticeable.

"Dick!" He called out as he saw his _ward_'s knee being wrapped by the police medic. Alfred would have to redo it later, "You're okay!"

Said boy smiled softly when Bruce grabbed both his shoulders lightly. "Hey, Bruce."

Just then Commissioner Gordon walked in, a small girl with red hair in tow behind him.

"Bruce," He nodded his head towards the billionaire, "I know this may not be the _best_ time," Gordon indicated towards Dick, "but I really need your help with a few things. If it makes you feel any better my daughter, Barbara, could stay with him and keep Dick company. We won't be long."

Bruce looked towards his ward, searching for an answer, "I'll be okay," Dick responded, "besides, you won't be even long."

The billionaire smiled slightly at the silly grammar mistake, but nodded his head, "Alright fine."

Jim Gordon led him out of the room and into his office.

"Hi," Barbara said shyly. She realized with a start that _she was never shy_ and coughed, "Hi. I'm Barbara Gordon and I'm ten-and-a-half. But.. you can call me Babs I guess." Barbara struck out her hand towards him with a ferocity that Dick'd never even seen before.

He smiled, "Well, I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick."

His face turned red as he accepted Barbara's extended hand.

"Oh?" Babs cocked an eyebrow "And how old are you, _Dick_?" She giggled.

"...nine…" He mumbled. Usually, people made fun of him for his height and age. Dick didn't know why she emphasised and giggled at his name though- musta been a girl thing.

Barbara sat down next to the boy. "So why are you even here anyways?"

Dick sighed, "I was.. kidnapped," He decided to leave the Joker thing out for some reason though.

She nodded understandingly, "Hey. I've gotten kidnapped to! Y'know, being the Commish's daughter and all. But hey," she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially in his ear, "At least the hot chocolate here is great," Barbara leaned back and made a face, "can't say the same about the coffee though."

For the first the first time that night, Richard laughed.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, milking the joke longer, "It's so true! Daddy says it tastes like sour eggs and milk!"

Dick laughed even harder, "Eggs?"

Her emerald orbs widened before a grin grew at her own mistake. He couldn't help but notice that when they gleamed, they looked kinda pretty.

"Okay, well.. maybe not _eggs_, but... you get the idea!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Ah. Yeah, that just happened. A bit different but I think it works. Requested by: **Broken Antler In Winter**, check her page out! It's pretty dang cool. I also know Bruce wouldn't leave that easily, but hey.

_Translations: _

**(1): **I'm here, it's okay.

I may/may not continue this. I have so much other stuff (The Other Side, Talon Born, HWISTK, JOAOY, etc.) to work on anyways. (BTW, updates for everything will be in the near future- don't worry!)

Thanks for reading and leave a review? Should I continue?

-Thwipity


End file.
